historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Bolesław V the Chaste
| birth_place = Stary Korczyn, Kingdom of Poland | death_date = | death_place = Kraków, Kingdom of Poland | burial_place = Church of St. Francis of Assisi, Kraków }} Bolesław V the Chaste ( ; 21 June 1226 – 7 December 1279), was a Duke of Sandomierz in Lesser Poland from 1232 and High Duke of Poland from 1243 until his death, as the last male representant of the Piast Lesser Poland branch. The youngest son to Leszek I the White and his wife Grzymisława, after the assassination of his father, his mother and him are imprisoned by Konrad I of Masovia. Thanks to the help of a tycoon, both manage to escape. In 1239, when he was only 13 years old, he married Kinga of Poland, the daughter of the king Béla IV of Hungary, 5 years old. According to chronicles medieval, this marriage has never been consummated. Cunegonde was very pious and did not want to perform his marital duties. That is why Bolesław is sometimes called "the chaste". On 1241, during the invasion of Tatars, Krakow was destroyed. Bolesław fled with his whole family in Hungary. In 1243, Conrad I of Masovia was expelled from Krakow by the nobility of Lesser Poland and Bolesław ascended to the throne. He managed to repel a new attack by Conrad I in 1257, Bolesław granted Magdeburg rights to Krakow, rebuilt according to a checkerboard plan by German settlers Bolesław collaborates with the Bishop of Krakow to carry out the canonization of Saint Stanislas in 1253. He has good relations with the Church, granting to it many privileges economic and legal. His duchy was once again ravaged by the Tatars in 1259. Five years later in 1264, he crushed the Sudovie ns and their Russian allies, securing the borders of his duchy. At his later life of his reign, in 1273, he crushed a revolt of the nobility which wanted to place Władysław of Opole on the throne. At his death at 53 years of age, Władysław was buried in the church of the Franciscans in Krakow. His wife, Kinga of Poland (sometimes called Cunegonde) withdrew to Convent of Sandbeck. It will be canonized in 1999. Bolesław with no children, Leszek II the Black, eldest son of his cousin the Duke Casimir I of Kuyavian inherits his throne. Early life and family Bolesław V was born on 21 June 1226 at Stary Korczyn,Date provided by the Rocznik kapituły krakowskiej and Rocznik Traski. See: K. Jasiński: Rodowód Piastów małopolskich i kujawskich, Poznań – Wrocław 2001, p. 44. as the third child and only son of Leszek I the White by his wife Grzymisława, a Rurikid princess of disputed parentage. Named after his great-grandfather Bolesław III Wrymouth, the V numeral was assigned to him in the Poczet królów Polskich.August Bielowski: Pomniki dziejowe Polski, vol. 3, Lwów 1878, p. 294; K. Jasiński: Rodowód Piastów małopolskich i kujawskich, Poznań – Wrocław 2001, p. 44. His nickname of "Chaste" (Latin: Pudicus''According to Aleksander Krawczuk the proper translation was "modest". See: [http://wyborcza.pl/1,107781,8224162,Skromne_jak_dzieciatko.html ''Skromne jak dzieciątko in: wyborcza.pl] 11 February 2015.), appeared relatively early and was already mentioned in the Rocznik franciszkański krakowski.Rocznik franciszkański krakowski, p. 46: "Lestko genuit ... dueem Bolezlaum Pudicum". See. K. Jasiński: Rodowód Piastów małopolskich i kujawskich, Poznań – Wrocław 2001, p. 44. It was given to him by his subjects because of the vows of chastity that Bolesław V and his wife Kinga of Hungary jointly taken; for this reason, their marriage was never consummated. The marital chastity and lack of mistresses by the Prince resulted from his exceptional devotion and mortification, and was evidently influenced by his closest female relatives. Childhood Death of Leszek I. Adoption by Władysław III Spindleshanks On 24 November 1227, during the Congress of Gąsawa, Bolesław V's father Leszek I the White was killed. Like his own father and grandfather before him, he was orphaned at young age. After Leszek I's death many people claimed the custody of his only son. The nobility of Kraków wanted that the regency must be exercised by the Dowager Duchess Grzymisława, jointly with the local voivode and Bishop; however, this was contrary with the treaty of mutual inheritance signed in 1217 between Leszek and Władysław III Spindleshanks, under which was agreed that in the event of the death of one of them, the other would take the government of his domains and custody of his minor children. On 6 December 1227 Casimir I of Kuyavia -who probably represented his father at the funeral of Leszek I-, advanced his claims over the custody of Bolesław V and his inheritance as his closest male relative.J. Szymczak: Udział synów Konrada I Mazowieckiego w realizacji jego planów politycznych, "Rocznik Łódzki" 29, 1980, p. 9. Due to the lack of response, in the first half of March 1228 Konrad I of Masovia came to Skaryszew to negotiate with Grzymisława and the local nobility to assuming the guardianship of his nephew during his minority.Benedykt Zientara: Henryk Brodaty i jego czasy, ed. TRIO, Warsaw 2006, p. 292 The nobility, especially the Gryfici among them, preferred the rule of Władysław III Spindleshanks, but at that point he was in the middle of his fight against his nephew Władysław Odonic and was unable to claim his rights. Konrad I then appeared in the northern part of Kraków, but at his side were only the Topór and Sztarza families,W. Semkowicz: Ród Awdańców w wiekach średnich, vol. 3, p. 163 and for this his attempt to take the Seniorate failed. According to Kazimierz Krotowski, the absence from Lesser Poland was the cause of the Prussian invasion to Masovia.Kazimierz Krotoski: Walka o tron krakowski w roku 1228, ed. W. L. Anczyc i Sp., 1895, p. 348. On 5 May 1228 was organizated at Cienia a meeting between Władysław III Spindleshanks and a delegation of Kraków nobles, who included Bishop Iwo Odrowąż, voivode Marek Gryfita, Pakosław Awdaniec the Old, voivode of Sandomierz and Mściwój, castellan of Wiślica. Under the terms of the meeting, Władysław III agreed with the adoption of Bolesław V, making him his successor over Kraków and Greater Poland. After the meeting, Władysław III arrived to Kraków, where Grzymisława formally gave him the rule of the city. The Dowager Duchess and her son received the Duchy of Sandomierz, where she exercised the regency. Shortly after Władysław Odonic escaped from prison and the fight for Greater Poland was reanuded. Władysław III Spindleshanks was forced to leave Kraków. Then, the local nobility, with the consent of Grzymisława called Henry I the Bearded to Kraków, but to rule only as a Governor.Władysław III Spindleshanks formally retained the rights of High Duke, and in 1228 Henry I the Bearded didn't accept the title of Duke of Kraków. In the summer of 1228 Konrad I of Masovia attacked Kraków, but was defeated at the Battle of Skałą by Henry I's son Henry II the Pious. However, a year later Konrad I captured Henry I the Bearded and occupied Sieradz-Łęczyca and later Sandomierz, depriving Grzymisława from power, despite resistance of the local nobility. In 1230 Władysław III Spindleshanks, with the help of Henry I, made an unsuccessful attempt to recover his lands. Eventually he died one year later in exile in Racibórz. Władysław III's will named Henry I his heir over Kraków and Greater Poland. In 1231, with the support of the Gryfici family, Henry I obtained the rule over Sandomierz, after Grzymisława (who feared for the future of the inheritance of her infant son) surrender the regency. During 1231-1232 Henry I fought against Konrad for Lesser Poland; by the autumn of 1232 Henry I finally managed to obtain the control over Lesser Poland. Konrad I only could kept Łęczyca-Sieradz. Imprisonment by Konrad I of Masovia In 1233 Konrad I of Masovia captured Grzymisława and her son after personally robbed and beat them.Bull of Pope Gregory IX. Bolesław V and his mother were imprisoned firstly in Czersk and then in Sieciechów. The humiliations to the Dowager Duchess continued there, including a slap in the face by Konrad I. Henry I the Bearded decided to rescue the imprisoned prince and his mother; shortly after Bolesław V and Grzymisława managed to escape from the monastery of Sieciechów with the help of voivode Klemens z Ruszczy and Mikołaj z Galli, who was in charge of the prisoners. Both Klemens and Mikołaj brided the guards, who are busy drinking, and didn't pay attention to the prisoners, who, disguised, left the walls of the monastery. Jan Długosz described the events as follows: ::When one night the guards after drunk and feast forgotten his duties, abandoned their posts and quietly during the night Duke Bolesław and his mother secretly leave the monastery. For safety reasons, Henry I the Bearded hid Bolesław V and his mother in the fortress of Skała near the valley of Prądnik river. Grzymisława then renounced on behalf of her son his rights over Kraków to Henry I. In 1234 the war between Henry I and Konrad for Lesser Poland broke out. In August of that year and thanks to Archbishop Pełka was signed the Treaty of Luchani, under which Bolesław V received Sandomierz and gave several castles to Henry I. In June 1235, Pope Gregory IX approved the Treaty of Luchani; however, shortly after Konrad I of Masovia invaded Sandomierz, and as a result of the invasion Bolesław V lost the district of Radom. Henry I the Bearded died in 1238, and his son Henry II the Pious succeeded him; like his father, he took the regency of Bolesław V and his Duchy of Sandomierz. In 1239, the 13-year-old Bolesław V met in Wojnicz his bride, the 15-year-old Princess Kinga (also known as Kunigunda), daughter of King Béla IV of Hungary. Shortly after was celebrated the wedding. Kinga spent her first years in Sandomierz with her mother-in-law. On 9 July of that year also took place a meeting in Przedbórz between Bolesław V and Konrad I, where the Masovian ruler agreed to renounce his claims over Sandomierz. Was at this point that Bolesław V began his personal government. Capture of Kraków by Konrad I of Masovia In 1241 took place the first Mongol invasion to Poland. In January, they took Lublin and Zawichost. Bolesław V, with his mother and wife, fled to Hungary at the side of his older sister Salomea, wife of the Hungarian Prince Coloman, leaving his lands without defense. On 13 February the Mongols conquered and burned Sandomierz, and on 11 March he refused to participate in the Battle of Chmielnik. One month later, on 9 April, took place the Battle of Legnica, in which the army commanded by Henry II the Pious was defeated, and the prince himself was killed. After the defeat of the Hungarian army at the Battle of the Sajó River two days later (11 April) - where Prince Coloman was seriously injured and died shortly after - Bolesław V and his family (including Salomea, now a widow) fled to Moravia, and then finally returned to Poland. High Duke of Poland Beginning of his reign After the death of Henry II the Pious, his eldest son Bolesław II the Bald took the title of High Duke; however, he didn't appeared to Kraków, where the government was exercised by Klemens z Ruszczy in his behalf. Konrad I of Masovia took this opportunity, and despite the strong resistance of the knights and nobility, he finally entered in Kraków on 10 July 1241. A few months later, the fortress of Skała, held by Klemens z Ruszczy, capitulated. Despite his success, Konrad I didn't gained the support of the local nobility, who in 1243 appointed Bolesław V as their new ruler. On 25 May of that year took place the Battle of Suchodoły, where the Lesser Poland and Hungarian troops, under the command of Klemens z Ruszczy, defeated the Masovian troops of Konrad I, and with this victory, Bolesław V regained the government over Kraków. Now at the age of 17, he was the High Duke of Poland; however, he remained under the strong influence of his mother until her death. Later that year, Konrad I tried to regain the control over Kraków and attacked Bolesław V, but was again defeated. Fight against Konrad I of Masovia Konrad I of Masovia until his death attempted to realize his ambition to become in High Duke and ruler of Kraków. In 1246, together with his son Casimir and supported by Lithuanian and Opole troops, attacked again Lesser Poland. In the Battle of Zaryszów the troops of Bolesław V were defeated. The Duke of Kraków lost Lelów, but Kraków and Sandomierz managed to resist. Due to lack of funds for the war forced Bolesław V to take some properties of his wife Kinga, who were paid only on 2 March 1257 during a meeting at Nowy Korczyn, when she received the district of Stary Sącz. In the autumn of 1246 was brought the final solution to the conflict when Bolesław V retook Lelów. Konrad I of Masovia died on 31 August 1247, but his son Casimir I continued the fight. During 1254-1255 Bolesław V sought the release of Siemowit I of Masovia and his wife Pereyaslava, who were captured by his brother Casimir I. They are finally released in the spring of 1255 after lengthy negotiations. In 1258 Bolesław the Pious started a long and destructive war against Casimir I and his ally Swantopolk II for the castellanie of Ladzka. Bolesław V joined in the Greater Poland coalition against the Duke of Kuyavia. Between 29 September-6 October 1259 Bolesław V together with Bolesław the Pious sacked Kujawy. A peace treaty was finally concluded on 29 November 1259. In 1260, Casimir I took over the fortress of Lelów. On 12 December during a meeting at Przedbórz, Bolesław V mediated in the dispute between Casimir I and Siemowit I, which ended with a treaty between them. Cooperation with Hungary Bolesław V and Bolesław the Pious are allies of the Kingdom of Hungary. Their links with the Hungarians probably resulted from their family relationships - their wives are daughters of King Béla IV. In 1245 both rulers supported the expedition of Rostislav Mikhailovich, who was the Hungarian candidate for the throne of Halych. On 17 August took place the Battle of Jarosław, where the Polish and Hungarian troops were defeated. Finally, a peace treaty was signed at Łęczyca. In June and July 1253 Polish-Russian forces, including the army of Bolesław V, rushed to Moravia in support of the Hungarian expedition to Austria, which was under the rule of King Ottokar II of Bohemia. The war didn't bring any settlement, despite the Polish-Russian army looting several villages. The conflict ended with a treaty; at this time, Ottokar II (with the help of Paweł of Przemankowo, Bishop of Kraków) tried to persuade Bolesław V to join at his side. In 1260 erupted another conflict between Hungary and Bohemia, when the Hungarian prince Stephen organized a marauding expedition to Carinthia. From June to July 1260 Bolesław V with Leszek II the Black helped the Hungarians with troops in their fight against Bohemia. On 12 July took place the Battle of Kressenbrunn, who ended with the defeat of the Hungarian army. On 29 January 1262 during a meeting at Iwanowice, Bolesław V promised to give military support to Bolesław the Pious in his conflict with Henry III the White, who was a supporter of the Kingdom of Bohemia. On 7 June a second meeting took place at Danków, where peace negotiations with Henry III took place. In this opportunity, Władysław Opolski tried unsuccessfully to make a triple alliance with the Bohemian King, Bolesław V and Bolesław the Pious. King Béla IV came into conflict with his son Stephen, which caused an civil war in Hungary. In March 1266 Bolesław V and his wife Kinga arranged a meeting at Buda, where Stephen was committed to maintain peaceful relations with his father, Ottokar II, Bolesław V, Leszek II the Black and Bolesław the Pious. In 1270 the new King Stephen V of Hungary visited Bolesław V in Kraków, where they signed an eternal peace. In the same year, Stephen V renewed the war against Bohemia for the Babenberg inheritance, which ended in the defeate of Hungary. In 1271 Bolesław V with the help of Rurikid princes organized an expedition to the Duchy of Wrocław, because Henry III was an ally of Bohemia. King Stephen V died on 6 August 1272, and after this the alliance of Bolesław V with Hungary was completely broken. In 1277 Bolesław V finally made a peace treaty with Bohemia at Opava. With the new King of Hungary, Ladislaus IV as a minor, Bolesław V became an ally of the Kingdom of Bohemia; however, during the conflict between Ottokar II and the German King Rudolph I of Habsburg, he opted for the Hungarian side. On 26 August 1278 Bolesław V was present in the decisive Battle on the Marchfeld, where Ottokar II was defeated and killed. Attempts to Christianize the Yotvingians One of the aims of Bolesław V's foreign policy was the Christianization of Yotvingians. During 1248-1249 he organized an expedition against them supported by Siemowit I. However, the expedition ended in failure. Between 1256-1264 the Yotvingians invaded and plundered Lesser Poland. In the spring of 1264 Bolesław V organized a retaliatory expedition against them, who ended with a victory of the Kraków-Sandomierz troops and the death of the Yotvingian prince Komata. On the north-eastern border of Lesser Poland Bolesław V created a Bishopric in Łuków for the Christianization of this tribes. In this case, he counted with the support of his sister Salomea and Pope Innocent IV, who in 1254 issued a special document. Finally the mission failed. The Mongol Invasion and relations with Daniel of Halych Prince Daniel of Halych-Volhynia was at the side of Bolesław V as ally of Hungary in the conflict with the Kingdom of Bohemia. In 1253 after the war with Bohemia, the relation between Bolesław V and Daniel was good. Daniel visited Kraków, where he met the Papal Legate Opizo, who wanted to crown him. The coronation finally took place at Dorohochyn on the Bug River. Bolesław V and his sister Salomea supported this event, because they wanted Daniel and his principality to acquire the Latin rite. However, the Mongol invasion shattered those plans. In November 1259 the Mongols and Ruthenians invaded and destroyed Sandomierz, Lublin and Kraków; Bolesław V fled to either Hungary or Sieradz, ruled by Leszek II the Black. In February 1260 the Mongols left Lesser Poland, and then Bolesław V returned to his lands. At this point his relations with Daniel of Halych improved; in 1262 they signed a treaty in Tarnawa. After Daniel's death in 1265 a Lithuanian-Russian army invaded and ravaged the Lesser Poland districts of Skaryszew, Tarczek and Wiślica. During 1265−66 Bolesław V fought against Daniel's son Shvarn and brother Vasilko Romanovich, who helped the Lithuanians in the invasion to Lesser Poland. On 19 June 1266 Shvarn was defeated at the Battle of Wrota. The conflict ended in 1266, when Bolesław abandoned his expeditions to Yotvingia. In July 1273 the Lithuanians invaded Lublin. In retaliation, Leszek II the Black organized an expedition to Yotvingia in December of that year. In 1278 the Lithuanians again invaded Lublin, and they clashed with Leszek II's army at the Battle of Łukow. Later reign, illness and death Adoption of Leszek II and Conflicts with Władysław Opolski Because Bolesław V and his wife Kinga made a vow of chastity, their marriage was childless. In 1265 Bolesław V adopted Leszek II the Black as his heir. Eight years later, in 1273 Władysław Opolski organized a military expedition to Kraków, because he refused to accept the adoption. On 4 June the Battle of Bogucin Mały took place, where the Opole-Racibórz army was defeated. At the end of October, Bolesław V made a retaliatory expedition against Opole-Racibórz; however, the forces were limited only to destroy specific areas of the duchy. In 1274 Władysław and Bolesław V the Chaste decided to conclude a peace, under which the Duke of Opole-Racibórz gave up his claims over the throne of Kraków. Internal Policy Bolesław V paid particular attention to urban development. On 27 February 1253 he granted privileges to the city of Bochnia. On 5 June 1257 during a meeting at Kopernia near Pińczów, he granted the Magdeburg rights to district of Kraków, and a year later to the city of Nowy Korczyn. In 1264, the city of Skaryszew also received the rights, and in 1271 during a meeting at Kraków, the city of Jędrzejów also obtained the rights. The implementation of the German Law led to the rapid economic development in the principality. In addition, the reform in the administration of the salt mines of Bochnia and Wieliczka was noteworthy. In 1251 deposits of Halite were discovered in Bochnia; previously, brine only brine was found there. Bolesław V promoted the district to salt mine, which a source of regular income. During his reign, Bolesław V took special care to the church, and above all, to the Bishopric of Kraków. On 28 August 1252 during a meeting at Oględów, the Duke with his mother Grzymisława granted an immunity privilege to the Bishopric, which guaranteed to the local clergy a great autonomy in economic and judicial matters. On 17 September 1253, thanks to the joint efforts of Bolesław V and the Bishop of Kraków, Pope Innocent IV canonized Stanislaus of Szczepanów. On 8 May 1254 celebrations were held in Kraków to honour Saint Stanislaus with a meeting of Piasts princes. On 18 June another meeting took place at Chroberz, where Bolesław V confirmed the privileges granted to the Bishopric of Kraków at Oględów. In 1257 a synod was held in Łęczyca, where it was established that any ruler who would kidnap a Bishop, would be automatically excommunicated, and his domains placed under the interdict. Between 11–12 June 1258 a meeting was held at Sandomierz, during which Bolesław V approved further privileges for the Lesser Poland Church. In 1245, thanks to the efforts of Bolesław V's sister Salomea, a Poor Clare monastery was founded in Zawichost+. At the invitation of Bolesław V and his wife Kinga around 1258 came to Kraków the Franciscans. Death Bolesław V the Chaste died on 7 December 1279.Kalendarz katedry krakowskiej, p. 190 (under 7 December entry): "Dux Bolezlaus Pudicus filius Lestkonis obiit". Jan Długosz recorded the event as follows: ::He was deeply grieved not only by his own people, but also by the neighboring nations because of the modesty and majesty that he showed. His funeral took place three days later, on 10 December.Rocznik franciszkański krakowski, p. 50. He was buried in the Church of St. Francis of Assisi in Kraków. There is a gravestone with the inscription: ::Anno Domini MCCLXX obiit ilustrissimus princeps et dnus, Vladislaus dictus pius dux Cracov. Kazimierz StronczyńskiKazimierz Stronczyński: Mniemany grobowiec Bolesława Wstydliwego w Krakowie, "Biblioteka Warszawska" 24, 1849, p. 502. alleged that the gravestone was false, but the fact that contemporary sources established that Bolesław V's body was placed in the church, does not raise any objections.Latopis hipacki, p. 880; Udział Rusi, p. 175, footnote 25. After the death of her husband, Kinga entered at the Poor Clares convent in Stary Sącz. By virtue of the previous agreement, Leszek II the Black inherited Kraków and Sandomierz. Church Foundations In 1263 Bolesław V founded a church dedicated to Mark the Evangelist in Kraków (pl: Kościół św. Marka w Krakowie) built in Gothic style. Ancestry Notes Bibliography *Tomasz Biber, Anna Leszczyńska, Maciej Leszczyński: Poczet Władców Polski. Poznań: Wydawnictwo Podsiedlik-Raniowski i Spółka, 2003, pp. 73–78. *Kazimierz Jasiński: Rodowód Piastów małopolskich i kujawskich. Poznań – Wrocław: Wydawnictwo Historyczne, 2001, pp. 43–49. *Andrzej Marzec: Bolesław V Wstydliwy in: Piastowie. Leksykon biograficzny. Kraków: Wydawnictwo Literackie, 1999, pp. 191–197. *Andrzej Marzec: Henryk I Brodaty in: Piastowie. Leksykon biograficzny. Kraków: Wydawnictwo Literackie, 1999, pp. 380–382. *Krzysztof Ożóg: Władysław III Laskonogi in: Piastowie. Leksykon biograficzny. Kraków: Wydawnictwo Literackie, 1999, pp. 125–127. *Stanisław Andrzej Sroka: Leszek Czarny in: Piastowie. Leksykon biograficzny. Kraków: Wydawnictwo Literackie, 1999, p. 204. *Maciej Wilamowski: Konrad I Mazowiecki in: Piastowie. Leksykon biograficzny. Kraków: Wydawnictwo Literackie, 1999, pp. 261–263. *Jerzy Wyrozumski: Historia Polski do roku 1505. Warszawa: Państwowe Wydawnictwo Naukowe, 1984, pp. 130–132. See also * History of Poland (966–1385) Category:Roman Catholic monarchs Category:Polish Roman Catholics Category:1226 births Category:1279 deaths Category:Polish monarchs Category:House of Piast